feliz cumpleaños Haruka
by Sailor Alissa
Summary: Este es un pequeño one- shot en el que celebramos a la sailor del viento ... lamento la tardanza y espro lo disfruten


**ACLARACION**: Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

**Nota de Autora**: Todo esto es en un universo alterno a la serie y al manga, espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza pero es que mi computador tenia algunos problemas: sin más que decir las dejo con este fic….

…**..^^-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARUKA… 27 enero…. ^^….**

Era martes por la mañana y el día anterior había tenido una importante carrera, así que se encontraba exhausto y aun dormía…

-Haru… Haru…, vamos dormilón; despierta- decía una chica al lado de este

-Vamos Michí…. Déjame dormir un poco más-reclamaba el joven tapándose el rostro con las sabanas

-Levántate o… o… o venderé tu auto –amenazo la chica de cabello agua marina, mientras soltaba una risilla

-Está bien, ya me levante, iré a la ducha ahora mismo- dijo Haruka dando un salto fuera de la cama

A lo que su novia aprovecho para hacer una llamada….

-necesito que nos juntemos en media hora en el Crow, por favor, gracias, nos vemos- dijo la chica al teléfono y corto la llamada- saldré un momento, prepara algo para comer ¿Sí?, te quiero- hablo Michiru fuera del baño, donde su compañera se duchaba tranquilamente

…^^….^^…

En el templo Hikawa….

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Por qué no vino Haruka contigo?- le siguió la sacerdotisa de cabello negro

-¿Acaso, discutieron?- seguía la ronda de preguntas la peli azul

-Chicas, responderé a todo pero no se pongan así, contesto nerviosa Michiru- Para comenzar no pasa nada malo, y es de Haruka que vengo hablarles- dijo la violinista

-Lamento la tardanza pero es que cierto jovencito no quería levantarse- dijo riendo Serena mientras a su espalda aparecía su novio

-Aaaa… no digas eso Bombón. Pues eras tú la que tardo como mil horas en el baño y además me apuraste en la ducha-se defendía Seiya

A lo que todos rieron, pues ambos chicos llevaban algunos años viviendo juntos y tenían planes de boda como toda pareja…. Luego de que se sentaran y Lita sirviera unas ricas galletas acompañado del té de Rei, todos siguieron su conversación….

-Entonces Michiru ¿Por qué nos pediste que viniéramos?- pregunto Mina

-bueno, lo que pasa es que en 2 días es el cumpleaños de Haruka y me gustaría ver si me pueden ayudar hacerle una fiesta-contesto esta

-Por supuesto que te ayudaremos, ¿verdad chicas?- dijo entusiasta la chica de odango mientras comía algunas galletas

-Claro que sí- contestaron todas con entusiasmo a excepción de los 3 hermanos Kou que en ese momento cada uno acompañaba a sus novias

-Obviamente, ustedes también ayudaran –Dijo Serena mirando a los 3 varones

-Oye, espera; yo no pienso participar de esta tontería, además Tenou y nosotros no nos llevamos bien- dijo molesto el platinado novio de Mina

-Yo también encuentro que es mala idea, que nosotros estemos en la fiesta, además, tenía planes para ese día- dijo Taiki mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de Ami

-¿Seiya, tu nos ayudaras verdad, amor?-pregunto con mirada tierna la rubia

-E…este… yo….- tartamudeaba nervioso el joven antes de contestar

-Si no me ayudas, dormirás en el sofá un largo tiempo cariñito, le susurro Serena a su novio

-Claro Bombón, será un placer y seguramente mis hermanos pueden posponer lo que tengan que hacer y también ayudaran; así que cuenta con nosotros-dijo Seiya apoyando sus manos en los hombros de cada uno de sus hermanos mientras sonreía algo nervioso

…..^^…..^^…..

Mientras en la casa del chico de cabello color arena….

-Rayos, no puedo creer que Michiru me deje solo, y además me pida hacer algo para comer; ella sabe que soy un desastre en labores hogareñas, mejor pido comida a domicilio-decía Haruka mientras daba vueltas por la casa con una taza de café en mano

….^^….^^…..

-Bueno entonces quedamos así, Lita y Taiki se encargaran de la comida; Mina, Rei y Yaten se encargaran de la decoración; y por ultimo Michiru, Ami y yo nos encargaremos de la música, y el regalo –dijo muy contenta la rubia de coletas

-Oye Bombón, entonces ¿puedo retirarme?, pues por lo que veo yo no realizo nada- dijo el pelinegro algo aliviado

-Claro que no, a ti te deje lo más interesante, tendrás que traer a más gente; no se otros corredores, algún compañero de la preparatoria o universidad, tu ve- dijo satisfecha del cargo asignado a su pareja

-Oye, pero eso es mucho trabajo para dos días, no es justo-reclamaba Seiya; pero la mirada fulminante de su novia, lo hizo agachar la cabeza y solo acatar lo que ella le pidió

Esa misma tarde todos comenzaron de inmediato con los preparativos para el gran acontecimiento, Lita y Taiki fueron a la tienda por algunos ingredientes que le faltaban para el pastel y algunos bocadillos que serían servidos, mientras que Mina y Rei se dirijian a una tienda de artículos de fiesta, obviamente para poder ver a algún chico guapo en el camino, mientras que Yaten refunfuñaba y maldecía mientras limpiaba el templo, pues conocía perfectamente a su novia y si él no estaba cerca ella coqueteaba con cualquier chico, aunque no era en serio pero igual le causaba celos que otros hombres vieran a su diosa…..

-Aaaa…. No sé qué hacer, ese imbécil de Haruka no tiene nada en internet, ni Facebook, ni Mail, nada…..-reclamaba el pelinegro desde una de las habitaciones del templo

-anda a su casa y pregúntale directamente si tiene amigos y listo –aconsejo Yaten

-¿Estás loco? si Serena se entera que hice eso, es capaz de cortarme el agua por un año –dijo medio riendo Seiya

-Jajaja, se nota quien es quien manda en casa hermanito- dijo burlándose el platinado

-Pues yo no veo que tú hagas buen trabajo….-devolvió la broma Seiya

-¿Chicos, tienen todo listo, que están jugando? –pregunto Serna sarcásticamente

-Lo sentimos –se disculparon ambos chicos algo avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos tirándose los cojines uno al otro

-Está bien, bueno ya es tarde sigamos mañana con los preparativos – dijo Serena

….^^….^^….

Los 2 días pasaron muy rápido y casi todo estaba listo; Lita y Taiki habían preparado una gran cantidad de canapés y algunas ensaladas, como les había recomendado Michiru, además del pastel de piña con merengue de 2 pisos que habían hecho para el corredor de autos….; por otra parte Mina encontró divertido que la decoración fuese como una verdadera pista de carrera, con algunos neumáticos y autos estacionados por algunos rincones del templo, labor obviamente que tuvo que realizar Yaten…. En cambio Amy, Michiru y Serena le habían comprado una nueva motocicleta….pero Seiya….

-Aaaa… maldito Haruka, es un anti- social, pero logre reunir bastante gente- reclamaba el pelinegro tirándose en la sombra de un árbol

-Hola Kou… -dijo una voz desde la copa del árbol

-Hola Tenou – contesto este al ver al chico

-Sabes, estoy preocupado por Michiru, hace días que no me habla, sale a escondidas y tampoco he visto a las chicas…. ¿sabes algo, Serena no te ha dicho nada?- dijo intrigado Haruka

-E….este… no, ella no me ha dicho nada, pe….pero de seguro no es nada malo… jejeje- contesto nervioso Seiya

-Mmmm… está bien, confiare en ti, ven te invito un trago-dijo el corredor de autos bajando del árbol

-¿Qué acabas de decir, te encuentras bien?- pregunto irónico el pelinegro

-Bueno, resulta que hoy es mi cumpleaños y no tengo planes, además Michiru no contesta mis llamadas, pero si no quieres ir; puedo beber solo- dijo Haruka

-Está bien, iré contigo, no creo que Bombón se enfade si bebo un poco jajaja –contesto alegre el chico, pero en eso su teléfono suena y contesta enseguida

-Amor necesito que traigas a Haru a la fiesta, ya está todo listo –dijo entusiasta la rubia

-Está bien vamos para allá, te amo- contesto el pelinegro

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto extrañado el joven corredor de autos

-Ven, acompáñame- dijo alegremente Seiya

-Pe… pero... –tartamudeo Haruka mientras era empujado por su acompañante

…..^^…^^…..

En el templo se encontraban varias personas, algunos corredores, su entrenador y por supuesto sus mejores amigas…

-¿Qué…que es todo esto?- pregunto sorprendido al ver el templo lleno de luces y adornos

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARUKA….-gritaron todos saliendo de su escondite

-Amor, perdóname por dejarte solo estos días pero….-decía Michiru pero fue interrumpida por un cálido beso y un Te amo de parte de su novio….

La fiesta fue estupenda a Haruka le focino todo aunque encontró algo infantil la decoración lo disfruto mucho…..

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Amigas, gracias por leer; se que fue corto pero la inspiración era solo para un one- shot jejeje acepto sus criticas pues es algo vago lo que escribí pero era un breve homenaje a esta guerrera, nuevamente gracias por leer las quiero mucho…

^^Sailor Alissa^^


End file.
